


Cover up ,Don't let it show

by winters_child30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Stiles helps Derek by performing CPR and ends up hurting himself as a result. What happens when Derek helps clean Stiles's wounds?





	Cover up ,Don't let it show

****

Derek and Stiles had a fairly weird relationship, they never spoke much but were somehow always there for each other when they needed it the most. Deep down they knew they could trust one another about almost anything. They never spoke much but these past few days have been different , Derek seemed to be avoiding Stiles for a while . Stiles pretended like nothing was wrong and didn't talk about it .

Stiles had realized a few weeks back that he might have feelings for the sourwolf but decided not to do anything about it. I mean what's the point? Stiles thought,Derek definitely didn't feel the same way and why ruin what we have?

Now that Derek was avoiding him and they had a manhunt going on at the moment and everyone in the pack was scattered everywhere but were in close proximity to help each other out in times. Everything seemed to go be going okay until...

"Wait, something's wrong, I cant hear Derek's heartbeat properly " Scott said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Stiles said his heart rate picking up as soon as he heard Derek's name.

"Ok Stiles and Malia come to the pond right now, you 2 are the closest . Everyone else come to the pond as soon as possible " Scott said .

Stiles didn't even need to hear it , he was already running through the woods. Please god ,let him be ok. Please .Stiles kept chanting in his head.

When they reached the place, Scott was pulling Derek out of the river.

"Wha-what's wrong?is-is he ok?" Stiles said now trembling in the rain.

"He is not breathing" Scott said worried.

"Try performing CPR on him" Malia suggested.

"I don't know how to "Scott mumbled embarrassed

"Your mom is a nurse. WHAT THE HELL SCOTT?!" Malia yelled

"I know how to" Stiles said as he kneeled down next to Derek's now lifeless body"Here goes nothing"

He started frantically pumping Derek's chest while his own heart rate was sky rocketting out of fear that he might lose him.

"Come on "Stiles said as he continued.

If he survives this I'm gonna tell him how I feel .Stiles promised himself in a desperate attempt

He pulled Derek's lips apart and blew into his mouth one last time and fell backwards a few feet away as Derek came back startled his wolf instincts ready.

As Derek came back he had accidentally scratched Stiles near his waist with his claws out of his "wolfly instinct".

Just then Erica and Isaac arrived and saw Derek coughing water looking pale , their alpha was hurt so they immediately ran to him .

"Are you ok?"

"We need to take him to Deaton"

"Is everyone ok?"

There were all kinds of questions being thrown but not one about Stiles.

Stiles clutched his now blood soaked shirt and slowly got up wincing in the pain that it caused.

"Ohmygod Stiles" Lydia said as she arrived at the scene"Are you ok? We need to get you to the hospital"

"Lydia I'm ok I can get by on my own" He lied

"No you are not. Now get into the car I'm gonna drive you to the hospital" She said

"Lydia I'm fine. Just take me home, it's not easy explaining what happened to me at the hospital " Stiles said as he got in

"Fine I'll drive you home "she said clearly annoyed

"Thanks Lydia" he said

"Now what happend?" Lydia asked .

Stiles recited the whole story and Lydia was in shock that no one noticed that Stiles was injured.Lydia drove Stiles home and was helping him walk to the front door when she got a call.

"Give me a minute" she said answering the call " Hello?yea. What? no. I can't!!"

" If you weren't too busy you would notice that your best friend was scratched and is bleeding pretty badly thanks to Mr.Derek Hale's quick instincts" she said rolling her eyes still holding Stiles who was now opening the front door.

"Look there is no point, I'm not leaving Stiles when he is in such a condition" Lydia yelled.

"Lyds, you have done enough, I can clean up my wound its ok, I have done this before" Stiles lied reassuringly

"No but-" Lydia started

"They need you. Now go." he said holding himself up against the wall.

"I-"

"Nope, go if you want to help me " Stiles said

"That makes no sense" Lydia said

"Just do it Lydia, I'll be fine" he said

"Ok but I'm coming by to check on you " she said.

"Yea yea whatever " Stiles said as he closed the door.

Just another day Stiles thought to himself. Except right now Derek was avoiding him and had now scratched him accidentally of course.

Stiles walked to the kitchen and put up some water to boil and opened the first aid kit that was under the sink. 

"I need this and this" Stiles said as he kept the bandages and the antiseptic out.

He flinched as he pulled up his shirt over his head as he turned off the water he had kept and walked to his room to change his trousers. He put his trousers and shirt into a bucket of water and proceeded down stairs wearing just his sweat pants.

He got a white cloth and put a little bit of antiseptic into the water and dunked the cloth into the warm water . He placed the wet cloth on his now dried wound and felt an instant rush of pain shoot up his body.

"Aaah man. Fuck" Stiles said as he cleaned his wound.That hurt like a bitch

Just then there was a creak from behind him . He turned to see what it was and said"What do you want Derek?" in a rather annoyed tone.

"What do you mean what do I want? I came to check up on you you moron" Derek snapped

"Yea I can see, thanks for that. I'm fine, just leave me alone" Stiles said and sighed silently.

"Look I'm sorry for that, I-I didn't mean to "Derek stuttered walking towards Stiles who was now leaning against the table cleaning the blood around his slightly developed abs.

"Ya I know but I'm fine, just go " Stiles said

Why do you even care now Stiles thought Pretending like you didn't avoid me.

"Just give me the cloth Stiles, I know how to do this" Derek said now standing in front of Stiles.

"I said I'm fine" Stiles retorted still not looking at Derek.

Derek just grabbed the cloth from Stiles hand and started cleaning Stiles's wound.

"Hey give it back "Stiles yelled as he tried grabbing it from Derek

"Stop resisiting"Derek said as he held Stiles wrist  
Stiles flinched as Derek finished cleaning the wound with one hand and held Stiles's wrist in the other

"Derek"

"Derek let go of my hand"

"Derek please, you're hurting me" Stiles said in a sad pleading tone causing Derek to let go of Stiles wrist and look up at Stiles.

_He noticed that Stiles looked different up close, the bags under his eyes revealed that he wasn't sleeping enough, his freckles looked....they looked beautiful , looked ...looked so kissable. not_

_Wait what?Why am I thinking about kissing Stiles of all people ?!!_Derek thought and immediately snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked into Stiles's eyes who in turn was staring at Derek's lips.

"I-I'm sorry" Derek mumbled as Stiles made eye contact with Stiles for what seemed like few seconds and broke it as he took the ointment kept by Stiles's side 

_Ohmygod He is looking at my lips_ Stiles thought._Stay cool_.As a response, Stiles looked down at Derek's lips and thought If only as he let out a small sigh as his eyes met Derek's

A hundered thoughts running in his head _Why?If you hadn't avoided me this whole week ..Why do I still care for you you dumb wolf. Why do I bother. I don't like you but I can't hate you. I'm not going to forgive you for .I dont like you ,I don't like you....I-I love you._

_WOW.Where the hell did that come from_ Stiles thought as Derek looked away and mumbled an apology.

Derek took the ointment onto his fingers and inspected the claw mark on Stiles's waist. His thoughts running wild.

His eyes wandered around Stiles's torso and his waist. All Derek could think was _Wow._

_WHATT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!!_

He brushed the thought away and slowly put the ointment on the claw marks and Stiles flinched and bit his lip.

"Does it hurt?" Derek asked

"Mhmm" Stiles said nodding with his eyes closed.

He was staring at my body Stiles thought.He was immedeately snapped out of his daze as a sharp pain ran through his body .

_Shit.Shit.OW._ Was all that was running through Stiles's head as Derek applied the ointment gently.

Derek's fingers felt so soft on his waist.

_NO. He shouldn't_ . He can't Stiles said shaking away whatever thoughts he had of Derek.

Derek took the baindaid and put it on his wound first and put his hand behind Stiles's back to get a steady grip and felt Stiles shudder a little.

Derek mumbled a sorry under his breath and proceeded to bandage Stiles's waist.

"All done" Derek said and looked up at Stiles.

"Th-thanks" Stiles said looking away scratching the back of his head

"You can go now" Stiles said .

Ok ,that came out rather harshly Stiles thought

"Uhm .ya.. "Ouch. Derek said as he turned to leave

_I have to know. I have to ask him._

_Here goes nothing._ Stiles thought.

"Shit" Stiles whispered and blurted out " How come you've been avoiding me this whole week?"

Derek stopped in his tracks. _Shit._ He thought as he exhaled.

"I haven't been avoiding you" Derek lied

"Hmph ok" Stiles said folding his arms "And the sun doesn't shine everyday"

"What" Derek said confused.

"I thought we were lying" Stiles retorted.

"I wasn't avoiding -" Derek started.

"You know what, forget it" Stiles said with a mix of anger and hurt in his voice as he walked past Derek

Fuck it. Derek thought and said "Stiles wait" and grabbed stiles by his arm and pulled him to face him and held him by his hips being careful not to hurt him.

"Wow" Stiles said a little surprised by what just happened as his hand rested on Derek's biceps .

"The reason I have been..I have been avoiding you is because... I-I figured out that...that you ..uhmm" Derek stuttered trying not to look at Stiles.

Stiles's heart was hammering in his chest and he was sure Derek could hear it.

"That you were... my anchor" Derek said looking at Stiles.

_That's it .I'm dreaming_ Stiles thought .

"Wah-wait--I-I'm your anchor?" Stiles said confused"But wasn't it anger? and shouldn't you have some sortof connection to the person ?like emotionally?or something? Like how? Why-" 

"Stiles." Derek said "I was confused about it too. I still am.I thought once i figured it out I would come and tell you...I I didn't mean to upset you" 

"I see.." Stiles said still gazing into Derek's eyes.

"Bu...I think I figured out why.." Derek said a little shyly.

"What do you -" Stiles started and was cut off as Derek crashed his lips to Stiles's.

Stiles let out a small sound as they kissed. It began slowly and eventually got deeper with each breath until Stiles pulled away first to ensure he wasn't dreaming.

"Wow" Stiles said" That- was WOW. Can u kiss me again? I wanna ensure I'm not dreaming"

"Anytime" Derek said smiling and leaning in

"Wait. wow u look so handsome smiling" Stiles said stopping Derek.

"Shut up Stiles" Derek said blushing and smiling as he leaned in.

"Wait. Did u just leave everyone in the forest?And u didn't thank me for saving your life. Where is everyone?" Stiles rambled

"Stiles!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Don't forget to leave kudos and comment your thoughts down below!


End file.
